


Raphie alone

by ThePurplePantherCat (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: another fan-made creepypasta
Kudos: 3





	Raphie alone

I was just chillin in the living room watching nickelodeon it was "The Loud House" on but up next was ROTTMNT i checked to see what ep is was and it said it was going to play the ep "Mind Meld" but once the ep started to play it was switched out at the last second i was confused at this i could tell it was swapped out because the theme songs scenes where not from season one or two so i guessed it was a leaked season three ep because this happened with season one before with the ep: The Purple Jacket/Pizza Pit. aaaaanywho- when the actual ep started to play Raph was walking around and i guess Mikey was freaking out or was angry because Raph said: "Mikey i know you can't bake pizza without flour but can't you just use something else?" he asks i expect Mikey to say something but there was no audio coming from him "Okay okay jeez..." Raph says as if Mikey said something then the camera cut to Splinters room but the strange thing is was the frame should have had Splinter in it but no it was just Raph. And like with Mikey whenever he "talked to someone" in a normal ep it would be a conversation that would go like this:

Raph: Hey Donnie! watcha doin?

Donnie: *faces Raph with his goggles over his eyes* Scoff, Raphael i have no time for chit-chat i have something VERY important to work on.

Raph: Oh. well, ah'll just get outta your mechanical arms then. *shrugs and leaves*

Except here it would be like:

Raph: Hey Donnie! watcha doin?

then there would be silence for 3 beats (or handclaps) which is long enough for a normal pause in a sentence that is being said out loud but not long enough for another character on screen to say anything

Raph: Oh. well ah'll just get outta your mechanical arms then. *shrugs and leaves*

Anywho i guess the invisible (?) Splinter was asleep because Raph was yelling "Pop's" then i guess the invisible (??) Splinter woke up because Raph said "sorry for waking you pop's but have you seen Mikey's baking flour?" there was silence but then Raph said "Okay. Ah'll just ask Donnie then." then he left and he was in Donnie's lab all of his things where there but there no Donatello himself and i guess the "Invisible" (????????) Donnie ether got very pissy with him or he was doing some engineering that was loud as hell because Raph said "JEEZ LA WHEEZE DONNIE NO NEED TO YELL!" then the two started a duet and it was kinda wonkey to do so at that moment and the song sounded like i heard it before and it turns out i have because it was the song "What's my name?!" from descendants 2 but it had some changed lyrics but the creepy thing is on Donnie's lines you could hear him whispering his line or it was just me being paranoid because it Was very quiet.... anyways their song kinda went like this:

Donnie: ??????? (but I guess he sang "What's my name what's my name?")

Raph: Donnie...

Donnie: ????? (I'm guessing he sang "Say it louder")

Raph: Donnie-

Donnie: ?????? (I'm guessing "Whats my name, what's my name?")

Raph: DONNIE!

Donnie: ?????????????? (Guessing "Feel the power, no one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours. What's my name what's my naaaaame?")

Raph: DONATELLO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Donnie: ??????????????? (i have no guesses on what he sang here-)

Raph: *leaves*

Then the music stopped and the camera pointed into the living room like at the start of the ep and i guess Raph found the flour and the Invisible (?????????????????????????) Mikey was happy about it "your welcome Mikey what are brothers....for....." Raph said in a kinda depressed/done with shit tone like you hear him talk after the 3rd encounter with Shredder (right before Splinter and Leo go to big mama for help) in the ep: Many unhappy returns. then Raph looks a bit scared-ish(?) like he was in the ep: Man v.s sewer right after the crab brothers threaten to eat him and right before he turns into "Savage Raph" then Raph looks up and howls: "Raphie, alOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOne." then the ep ended and it scared the crap outta me and this made me wonder: "why was Raphael the only mutant/yoki left in the sewers? and Was he the only character left in NYC?"


End file.
